yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
A Magical Flower Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Magical Flower Adventure. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. It was a beautiful morning, And Twilight Sparkle and her friends had breakfast. Applejack: (gulps) Mm, These are delicious, Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: (slurps, gulps) Thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor! I kept thinking we'd found the right one, But she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more and more! (chomp) Eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise! (to Rarity, hushed) The surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter. Someone's gonna get a very special pancake! Mirage: Well, I think your pancakes are wonderful, Pinkie. Your ingredients could make fine waffles. Spike: Yeah, I agree. Pinkie Pie: Thank you. Twilight Sparkle: Let's say we go out to Sugarcube Corner? Rainbow Dash: How come? Chokkin: Are you guys going out? Persian: Can we join you? Jankenman: Can we, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Jankenman. Fluttershy: I guess hanging out at Sugarcube Corner is okay. Ururun: Alright! With that said, They left for Sugarcube Corner. Mane 10: Good Morning! Postman: Good Morning, Everyone! Jankenman: (flies towards to them) Hey, Wait up! Ururun and Pinkie Pie: (laughing) Jankenman! They run on top by the hill with the Flower House, Aikko is watering the Flowers and humming. Altogether: Aikko! Aikko: (giggled and look at them) Tambourine: They're here! Aikko: Okay! Twilight and the gang taking Aikko along by the stroll starting by the Song. :Are you feeling Lonely now, Mary Bell? :Did you will call my name, someone comes around :Use my flower magic onwards, Mary Bell. :We will share with your heart to everyone. :Now please take courage be brave :So beautiful nice scenery :Look at them, sparking stars above. :You can find your thing that you can to do is like apart. :Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. :Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. :You can start your adventure, please get forward to you :Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. :Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. :You can start your adventure, please get forward to you! When Twilight and her friends came to see Florida, She read the picture book to them. Florida: Gather around, Rangers. I am about to tell you a story Mary Bell. Rainbow Dash: Just make it quick, Florida. This is just kids stuff. Fluttershy: No rush, Dashie. Florida: It's fine, Fluttershy. At last, She begins to tell the story. Florida: There once there were lived Two children and their dog named Yuri, Ken and Ribbon they gone outside at night by their house. But Suddenly Yuri, Ken and Ribbon is scared in the deepest cold dark forest and they are very frightened and feared by ghosts and dark shadows. But, Ken is frightened by the dark, Yuri is scared by a ghost and Ribbon too. The children and the dog had lost their way in the forest. It was already dark. Then, a little magical girl named Mary Bell, came out of the flower. When she comes to help them and make friends together and some fun. Therefore, Mary Bell used her magic to help Yuri, Ken and Ribbon to find their way home by the directions. Just then, they were back home, their parents were waiting for them. "Yuri!" "Ken!" "Ribbon!" So their parents hug them tightly and they have Love. Courage, Kindness, Hope, Peace and Eternity. Later after hearing the story, Aikko came to see them. Aikko: Hi, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Aikko. What's up? Aikko: I was wondering if you all would like to come to my Flower House, It's in the Flower Magic World. Spike: What do you think, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I think it's a great idea, Spike. Jankenman: Sounds good to me. Quartz: Same here. Florida: Tell them how to get there, Aikko. Aikko: Okay, Until we go to the Flower Magic World at this Sunday, We'll take the picture book with us. Florida: That'll do. And so, They begin their journey to Flower Magic World. It was this Sunday when Twilight and her friends were going to the Flower Magic World, the Officers Bura and Noppo were there. Aikko: Hello, Bura! Hello, Noppo! Bura: Hello there, Aikko. Noppo: Who're you your friends? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle, And these are Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Jankenman: They're friends of ours from another dimension. Bura: And we didn't actually think of you and your friends pay a visit too, Jankenman. Aikko: Well, We were gonna show them around how home. Tambourine: You and Noppo don't mind. Do you, Bura? Bura: Not at all, Tambourine. Noppo: You guys stay out of trouble and enjoy your visit. Spike: We will, And thanks. And so, The fun at the Flower House begins. At Ivan Ooze's Lair, He came up with a new evil plan. Ivan Ooze: It's time we give Professor Dick a little wake up call from the afterlife. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Dick and Dark Jankenman, It's your time to return! And out of the shadows, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman are back from the dead. Professor Dick: Where are we? Dark Jankenman: And who are you creeps? Leia: I am Leia, My father, Ivan Ooze has plans for you all. Professor Dick: Plans for us? Dark Jankenman: If it means having revenge, Then we're in. Masked Osodashi: Then, I must bring you to Ivan Ooze at once. Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman: Right. Soon, Ivan Ooze was waiting for them. Ivan Ooze: Ah, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman. I bid you welcome to my domain. Professor Dick: Yes, It's very impressive. Dark Jankenman: Why did you brought us here? Ivan Ooze: Simple, Just some foes of yours the Power Rangers joined forces with. Masked Osodashi: And Jankenman, Aikko, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are the ones. With that said, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman agreed to join Ivan's evil alliance. Madame Odius: Wrench and Finster finished a new monster for you, My lord. Ivan Ooze: Excellent, Madame Odius. Wrench: Here he is, Master Ivan Ooze. Finster: Lord Ivan Ooze, Say hello to Tengooze. Tengooze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Perfect, Just the monster I need for the job. Masked Osodashi: Now, We will follow them to the Flower Magic World. Professor Dick: Yes. Dark Jankenman: We're with you, Masked Osodashi. Soon, They've set off with Tengooze on Ivan Ooze's behalf. In the flower house, Aikko tells Twilight and her friends were getting settled in at the Flower Magic World. Aikko: Here you go. Spike: Look, It's Mary Bell cocoa. Fluttershy: (smells the cocoa) Smells good. Aikko: Try it before it gets cold. Altogether: Let's have it! (Drinks the cocoa) Suddenly, Masked Osodashi, Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman sneak outside at the flower house and hearing what they are doing. Masked Osodashi: Tee Hee, Even through I've always been beaten, I'll surely get'em by the rough this time. Don't underestimate me, The one and only Masked Osodashi. Aikko: Say, Twilight, Guys. Would you like to go to Flower Magic World? Pinkie Pie: Huh? Go to Flower Magic World? Mirage: Sounds amazing! Professor Dick: Flower Magic World? (Checks with the fairy book) Dark Jankenman: Oh, I see. It was the fairy land. Aikko: The Family lives in the Flower Magic World. Would you like to go and meet them? Pinkie Pie: Yes, I would! But we like to, you said humans cannot visit the Flower Magic World, don't you? Persian and Jankenman: (nodded their heads) Tambourine: That's right. The Flower Magic World is a sanctuary, where humans are not allowed to enter. Spike: Sanctuary? Gold Daisy: It's a place to be kept clean. However, humans can't enter. Ruby: Yes, so it gets dirty if humans come in? Tambourine: That's not true, but you guys, unlike the all of you, some people don't want to make friends with fairies. Pab: Terrible things would happen if we took Masked Osodashi and the two with us, for example! Masked Osodashi: (noticed that Pab says) Rarity: That's not fair. It is not like every single one of us is a bad guy. Red Rose: Yes, there are many people who would like to make friends with fairies... Aikko: (giggle) Like the rest of you, guys? So, this time, I'll make an exception and take you to the Flower Magic World. Altogether: Really? Yay! Aikko: Are you guys ready? Rarity: That sounds devine. Pab: Then come on, We'll show you. Spike: Right behind you, Pab. Masked Osodashi: Yay Yay! The Flower Magic World we like to see it! Professor Dick and Dark Jankenman: We know the Flower Magic World is real! Aikko: Now, get in. Then in the bedroom, Aikko touched the button and go in the Vista Dome as they go in and the ball flashes. Professor Dick: Huh? What's that? Rarity: We headed to the vista dome and from the observatory of the Flower House? Aikko: Yes. The Flower house can go back fourth between Flower Magic World and the Human world! Altogether: Cool. Aikko: So, Let's go to the Flower Magic World! And the Screen glows, Aikko uses her magic. Aikko: Mary Bell Tambourine! Aikko's Flower Magic! (Uses her tambourine) Tambourine and Pab: Flower Magic! And they twirl around her and her dress transforms into dress mode. Aikko: (uses her flower wand) Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! Let's go to the Flower Magic World! And the magic pink flower pedals came out by the red crystal they flew over and started to teleport. Masked Osodashi: Huh? What's happening! The garden turns into a pink giant flower and it closes. Dark Jankenman and Dick: (screaming) Help Us! And it disappears and getting in the another dimension called flower magic world. And in the vortex the flower house is getting in the Flower Magic World. Ruby: Wow, cool. Rarity: Is this the flower road. Aikko: Yes, The flower road leads to the flower magic world. Both: Huh? Flower Road. Inside by the giant flower, Masked Osodashi, Dick and Dark Jankenman saws outside by the vortex. Professor Dick: What the hell is going on? Aikko: Now we're almost there to the Flower Magic World. At last, they have arrived and the giant flower falls by the river and it opens as the bad guys look. Masked Osodashi: Wow, what in the world. Aikko: (opens the window) Ta da! Twilight and Spike: Wow, amazing! Aikko: Yeah, This is the fairy land, Floral Magician's land, Flower Magic World. Then the fairies saw them they are visitors. Aikko: (giggle) Yahoo! How'd you been! Spike: Rarity, look, they're fairies! Altogether: Hi! Masked Osodashi: Yes! They're fairies! Professor Dick: I knew they were real! Dark Jankenman: Me too. So, They go outside where the flower magic world is beautiful. Spike: Cool! Twilight Sparkle: Beautiful! Ururun: Naturally, the Flower Magic World is the best! Jankenman: Hmm, It makes me feel relaxed! Blue Cosmo: Flower fields as far as The Eye can see. Guyan: (laughed) Mirage: Hey what is that bird? Aikko: It was an air fairy, Aerial. Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Pretty! Aikko: I Know, let's go through the air we could fly like him! Professor Dick: Just as we thought we are sneaking through. Yup. Yup. The flower house started to fly. Mane 10: I don't know your flower house could fly! So, Aikko showed them around the place. Soon, They've met with Mary Bell's 15 sisters. Ruby Bell: Hi, Aikko. Aikko: Hello, Girls. Meet Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage, They're friend of ours. Sapphire Bell: Hi, Twilight. Topaz Bell: Nice to meet you, Applejack. Lila Bell: Hello, Fluttershy. Felica Bell: Any friends of Mary Bell are friends of ours. Jankenman: Guys, Meet Mary Bell's sisters. Ruby Bell, Mandarin Bell, Topaz Bell, Peridot Bell, Felica Bell, Aquamarine Bell, Indicolite Bell, Sapphire Bell, Violet Bell, Tanzanite Bell, Amethyst Bell, Rosie Bell, Pinkie Bell, Lila Bell and Montana Bell. And the seelie courts, Tommie, Wally and Mattie Pinkie Bell: Hi. Violet Bell: Please to meet you. Tommie: It's so nice to meet you everyone. Wally: Greetings. Rainbow Dash: Likewise, Violet Bell. Ruby Bell: Come on, Let us introduce you to our family. Soon, They've met with Mama Bell, Papa Bell, Grandpa Bell and Grandma Bell. Mama Bell: Welcome, We've been expecting you. Papa Bell: Any friends of Mary Bell are friends of ours. Twilight Sparkle: Pleasures all ours, Mr. and Mrs. Bell. Grandpa Bell: Excuse me, Young fella. Could you give me a hand a few things. Spike: Sure thing, Whatcha need help with? Grandpa Bell: I'm trying to keep the living room in order, I just can't seem to do it on my own. As Spike helps him out, Grandma Bell was starting to get to know Fluttershy. Grandma Bell: We've heard quite a lot about you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: I'm just glad to finally meet you, Grandma Bell. Mattie: What do you think of the Flower Magic World, Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: It's amazing, Mattie. Aikko: I'm glad you think so. Then, The 15 Sisters told their friends about their sister Mary Bell did by her past. Peridot Bell: Mary Bell was the best sister we'd ever had. Rosie Bell: She is the floral magician first from long ago. Especially with her friends, Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Vivian, Bongo, Tap and the others. Tommie: And now, Mary Bell joined the Mermaid Princess team along and with Vivian too became the white and silver mermaid princesses. Then, They discovered a note from the Mary Bell Picture Book. Lila Bell: Hey, There's a note. Twilight Sparkle: We just bring the Mary Bell Picture Book that Florida wrote the note along. Mama Bell: It says "The legend had dreaming hearts. All friends and family shall be faith from the powers. By the power of Love, Courage, Kindness, Hope, Peace and Eternity. Some happiness shall follow your heart, the flowers bloom and tress shines by the sun and feel by the springs, heart and air getting some good and triumph over friendship never ends". Soon, Everyone witnessed the Mary Bell Picture Book. Sunset Shimmer: What a nice note that Florida made. Right, Jankenman. Jankenman: Yeah, so everybody Mary Bell and the others shall see you again. Then, Jankenman singing a song called A Friendship can change. :Jankenman ::Would you say I'm a hero ::Glorious and brave ::If I told you something you wouldn't believe? ::That sometimes I'm scared ::And I can make mistakes ::And I'm not so heroic, it seems ::But if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? ::No two persons are exactly the same ::No two pedals ever match their design ::And I thought I was strong ::But I was nothing but wrong ::When I forgot to be friendly and kind ::But if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? ::Would you say I'm a hero ::Glorious and brave ::If I told you something you wouldn't believe? ::This memories, it seems ::Knows the real me ::And would stay by my side 'til the end ::So if day can turn to night ::And the darkness turn to light ::Then why can't we imagine ::Just why can't we imagine ::Then why can't we imagine a friendship can change? At one moment, Sapphire and Violet Lily were making the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. Sapphire: Sugar? Violet Lily: (passing over) Sugar. Sapphire: Spice? Violet Lily: (passing over) Spice. Sapphire: Now, Everything Nice. Violet Lily: (passing over) Everything Nice. Jewels, Diamonds, Emeralds, Rubies and Sapphires. And the accidental drop of Chemical X. At last, The new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were born. Sapphire: Yes, We did it! Bolt: Where are we? Blaster: I've never seen anything like it. Breezie: Who are we? Bliss: What is this place? Berry: Can any of you tell us why we're here? Sapphire: You're all the new Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, We've created you ourselves. Violet Lily: And we've got names for each of you, (pointing at each one) Bolt, Blaster, Berry, Buzzie, Breezie, Bliss, Barasia, Blanc, Burpy and Bill. Buzzie: Nice. Barasia: I like it. Blanc: I love it. Burpy: Me too. Bill: So do I. Violet Lily: But just wait, You're about to meet the rest of your brothers and sisters. Back with Twilight and her friends, They've met with the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and their company. Twilight Sparkle: Aikko, Look! Aikko: It's the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, along with Professor Drake Utonium, his Son Ken, the Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Natalie Keane, The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy, Grubber and Snake he is known as Ivy and Poochi the Talking Dog. Blossom: Yes, So nice to see you all. Brick: Long time no see. Bubbles: Hi. Boomer: It's been a while. Buttercup: It sure has. Butch: What's up? Berry: Great to see you all again. Professor Utonium: The girls and boys told us a lot about you. Talking Dog: And us too. As they offered to give Twilight and her friends their support, They excepted it. Soon, Ms. Bellum explained how she returned after her vacation for a few thousand times. Ms. Sara Bellum: It's good to be back, Mayor. Mayor of Townsville: Good to have you back, Ms. Bellum. Aikko: I'm just glad you guys came. Jankenman: Even we support our Ranger friends. Ms. Sara Bellum: Now, Mayor. About what you're trying to warn them about. Ms. Keane: The danger? Ruby Bell: Huh? Rarity: What danger? Mayor of Townsville: Oh yeah, Harmony Force Rangers, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys told that you guys could help us. There a purple monster attacking Townsville! Spike: What, A purple monster!? Twilight Sparkle: Could be Ivan Ooze's dirty work, Let's get to Townsville. Aikko: Please be careful. Wally: And Good Luck. Soon, They all left for Townsville to stop the beast. When they got here, Twilight and the others were ambushed by Tengooze and the Oozemen an Tengu Warriors. Tengooze: Surprise! Pinkie Pie: YIKES?!! Masked Osodashi: Hello, Rangers a Suprise for you. Tengooze: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Attack! As Twilight and her friends fought them off, The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys help them out. Professor Dick: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Buttercup: Professor Dick! Dark Jankenman: And don't forget me! Twilight Sparkle: So that's Dark Jankenman, Jankenman's evil counterpart! Bell: Yep, Don't worry, We've got your backs Rainbow Dash: Right on, Bell! It's Morphin Time! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdome Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unite! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers Morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Blossom: Let's do this! Brick: It's showtime! Twilight Sparkle: Charge! At last, The Rangers, the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys begin their fight. Professor Dick: You Rangers, Powerpuff and Rowdyruff brats are a match for us!? Twilight Sparkle: You're gonna find out, Professor Dick! The Harmony Force Ranger: Fusion Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! At last, They've transformed into their Jungle Fury Fusion Ranger Mode. Twilight Sparkle: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Harmony Fusion Ranger! Pinkie Pie: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Harmony Fusion Ranger! Fluttershy: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Harmony Fusion Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Harmony Fusion Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rarity: With the Power of a Rhino and the Spirit of the White Tiger, Jungle Fury Rhino Tiger Harmony Warrior Fusion Ranger! Applejack: With the Spirit of an Elephant and the Cunning of the Chameleon, Jungle Fury Elephant Chameleon Harmony Warrior Fusion Ranger! Spike: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Harmony Fusion Ranger! Rainbow Dash: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Harmony Fusion Ranger! Mirage: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion, Black Lion Harmony Warrior Fusion Ranger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Harmony Fusion Rangers Jungle Fury! The Harmony Force and Pai Zhuq Fusion Symbol appears as they continue their attack. Tengooze: Bet you're ready to hang ten by Tengooze! Mirage: Think again, Tengooze. Lion Sword and Passionate Parrot Baton, Double Slash! Tengooze got hit with one slash, Buttercup gives him a hand. Twilight Sparkle: Time to bring this creep down! Berry and Bloom: Yeah! Blanc and Blitz: Let's do this! Soon, The Rangers took down many Oozemen no Tengu Warriors. Tengooze: You won't take me down that easily! Twilight Sparkle: We'll see about that, Tengooze. Elemental Sword! Rainbow Prism Slash! At last, Tengooze was caught around the Rainbow Prism Slash. Twilight Sparkle: Claw Cannon, Final Elemental Blast! Then, The blast finally took down Tengooze. Bliss: Yes! Bloom: We did it! Spike: Alright! Dark Jankenman: We're not done with you yet! Klank: Let's get this over with. Aroond, An' aroond, An' awa' ye go! Orbus: It's ooze time! At last, Tengooze has gotten bigger and badder. Tengooze: (laughing evilly) Who's going to stop me now? Twilight Sparkle: Our Zords can! Blossom: And our Dynamos! The Harmony Force Rangers: Summon All Harmony Zords! At last, All of the Harmony Zords and the Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamos are ready for battle. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! Blossom: We got your backs, Harmony Force Rangers! Brick: You better believe it! As the fight goes one, They're ready for the final strike. Tengooze: You're no match for me! Then, The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Dynamos fired the missiles at Tengooze. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Sword, Final Rainbow Slash! With one slash, Tengooze was brought down for good and exploded. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Rainbow Dash: Yes, We did it! So after the battle, They came just in time for Mary Bell Family's Magic Show in the Stage. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, This is so exciting. Jankenman: I'm glad you came just in time, Papa. Jankenpapa: I would not miss it, My son. Rosie Bell: Laddies and Gentlemen, Mary Bell is going to lead our Magic Show. And then, Aikko came in the stage and uses her magic. Aikko: Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! Cakes and others appears! Aikko: Mama, Papa, Are you two seeing this? Aikko Mama: We sure have, Aikko. Aikko Papa: Incredible. Felica Bell: Very well done. Montana Bell: Yeah, Great job. At last, They were making pastries for refreshments. Papa Bell: It is a wonderful occasion for our daughters. Mama Bell: We're so proud of you girls. Aquamarine Bell: Thanks, Mama, Papa. In the magic show, Aikko and Mary Bell's 15 sisters use their flower magic together to gather the flowers and make them into the flower carpet. Aikko: Ready, Girls? Montana Bell: Ready, Aikko. At last, They prepared the flower carpet. Mary Bell's sisters: Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! Sapphire Bell and Ruby Bell: Please Flowers Topaz Bell and Felica Bell: And please appear! Aikko: Please, Please come out! Then, The Flowers appeared out of nowhere. Flower 1: Greetings. Flower 2: At your survive. Amethyst Bell: Now, For the final touch. Lila Bell: Right, Amethyst Bell. Flowers: This is the flower carpet, Hop on! Aikko: (hops into the flower carpet) Come on, Girls! Then, They started flying through one dimension to another. ::Time does fly now there are you now, Mary Bell? ::Something's never Change, wind will blow to you ::Magic comes to your heart upon you, Mary Bell. ::your heart never die, please be now alive. ::Now please take courage be brave ::cherish to your friendship was right. ::that's right, time has come to us now. ::You can find your thing that you can to do is like apart. ::Fluttering hearts come across, that you can be together. ::Where is your family, will give to the treasure, Open the Door of the Heart you can dream upon. ::You can start your adventure, please get forward to you Then, Twilight and the others met back at the Flower Magic World. Papa Bell: We cannot thank you for everything, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: It was nothing, Papa Bell. Jankenmama: It was heroic. Ken Utonium: It sure was, Just like how you guys teamed up with my brothers and sisters. Mama Bell: Thank you so much. Jankenman: And Twilight, There's something you should know. Aikko: Professor Utonium and Ms. Bellum volunteered to be your new mentors on Ransik's behalf. Ruby Bell: No way. Lila Bell: Guess you guys will be stuck with them along with the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys and all of their friends. Ururun: And we shall return back to Sunny Bell then. Sapphire Bell: Yes, see you everybody. We shall meet you again. Altogether: Goodbye. We'll come again. (And teleport themselves by the flower house back to Sunny Bell) Mama Bell: Aikko, everyone. Thanks for the note with the picture book Tommie: Tambourine and Pab see us again. Mattie: We are best friends forever. Wally: No matter what. Finally, They've started to witness Aikko's kind hobbies. Later, Twilight and all of her friends were having a great time at the Flower Magic World. ::Mary Bell Flower Shop, Look very, look very wonderful that you like it! ::Look at into your eyes happiness has come, pretty flowers that a lot that you like them alike. ::Everybody get around, look around the flowers there, dreams and wishes come upon the magic of your heart... ::You will be with them together, keep searching with us, pretty things to share ::Keep searching with us ::You will be with them together, keep searching with us, pretty things to share ::Keep searching with us Spike: Say, Aikko. Can we meet the Flower Magic World again? Aikko: Alright, Leave it to Aikko! Tambourine: Woo Hoo! Pab: You got it! The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225